Knowledge And Youth
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Welcome to Rockport Academy, A place where many Pokemon can train, meet friends and have an education. As a result, Rockport Academy is very famous throughout the regions. Follow a group of young and naive students as they learn to get stronger, all while trying to get along and dealing all amount of drama. Sounds simple? Easier said than done. Anthropomorphic.


Knowledge And Youth

A Pokemon Story

By Allenfairytail

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Ugh…"

"Your okay Fay...?"

"Yeah… its just so hot… Why does it have to be so hot…?"

"Maybe its the way of the world?"

"Ugh! Forget this!"

"Wh-what are you doing Fay?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm taking my sundress off!"

"You can't do that!"

"Heh, watch me!"

Cerebella only sighs as Fay undresses herself, and exposes her cream colored undergarments. Cerebella is a female Ralts, her skin pale, her hair a green bowl cut that covered most of her face and her rosey pink colored eyes. Her hair was split by two flat red horns, a large one towards the front with the small one on the back. She wore a lengthy white dress and has a surprisingly large bust for her age, being only 14.

Across from her was her best friend Fay, an eevee around the same age as Cerebella herself. She had light layer brown fur that was very faint, and fuzzy, long and pointed catlike fur ears, a fluffy tail and a small human nose. She had a cream-colored "fluff-collar" that matched the tip of her bushy tail. She wore a long and very fitting sun dress that was cream colored on the bottom half while brown on the top half and brown leather boots, with both lying on the ground due to the severe heat.

Both of them were on the ferry heading to an island called Rockport Island, a place where they will be trained at Rockport Academy, a school that is much different compare to normal schools.

"So," Cerebella said quickly, attempting to divert attention from her friend's nakedness, "big opportunity here, huh?" She unfolded a piece of paper and looked at it. "Invitation only, this school."

"I agree! Can't wait to get to the academy so I can meet tons of boys and hopefully can find a boyfriend and bear his children and having a family!" Fay squealed excitedly.

"Is that all you think about? Boys?" Cerebella asked, slightly irritated.

Fay giggled. "Can't help it, Cerebella. I always wanted to be a mother."

"I know." Cerbella sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Just then, the girls heard the captain's voice.

_"Attention passengers. We have arrived at Rockport Island."_

Cerebella jumped at the announcement and got up from her seat to pop her head out the window and see the island; The island was huge!

Cerebella was amazed by the scene of the academy. The shoreline was dominated by long stretches of beach, and behind the beaches were luscious jungles, above which the peaks of mountains jutted. A single building was visible in all of it, the port, where the ferry was heading.

"Whoa…! Fay! Come and look at this!"

"What is it...? I'm trying to take a nap…" Fay complained.

"Ugh… You never seemed to be interested in anything." Cerebella sighed.

The ferry finally arrived at the port of the island. Cerebella and Fay, the latter still in her underwear and bra, now wearing her brown leather boots, exited the room and finally got off the ferry. As the girls walked, they could feel that they were getting quite a few odd glances and some snickers. Cerebella pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as her near-nude friend followed her to a nearby bench. Sitting down and ignoring the strange looks, the two looked around at their future classmates. Several of them hung about, idly talking to friends or exploring the immediate area.

"This is the type of place I can get used to." Fay whistled. "I wonder if this so-called academy sells gelato…"

_"She's near naked, getting snickers and stares from the other students, yet all Fay thinks about is gelato?!"_ Cerebella thought and she groaned by her friend lack of modesty.

Just then, Cerebella overhears voice and soon, she saw a few other students gather at the center of the docks where two fellows students are in a heated conflict.

"Ugh! Can't believe I'm wasting my time with a half breed like you!"

"Well, nobody said you had to start talking to me, buddy!"

"Shut up before I decide to use Dragon Rage on you!"

"Do you make an effort to be such a snob to everybody you meet, or am I getting special treatment?"

"THAT'S IT DRAGON RAAAGGGE!"

Cerebella and Fay could immediately sense that things between them could escalated. With this instinct in mind, the two teenagers ran to the middle of the docks and managed to wrestle through the crowd of students and found themselves standing between two angry dragon types pokemon, keeping them from killing each other.

"Stop!" Cerebella pleaded as she prepare to use a move if necessary. Fortunately for her, the two dragon types were more focused on Fay than Cerebella.

"Ugh… are you trying to seduce me?! You pig!"

"Uh… excuse me…?" Fay naively asked.

"Whoa, whoa, uh…. Seriously?"

"Why are you two are turning red?"

"Well, uh… Ahem… You're, uh… Sort of, a little… naked, there."

Fay looked down and only sigh. "Come on, have you ever see a girl in their underwear before? Most guys do!"

"Not most guys!" The arrogant male Dratini named Drake shouted, blushing brightly. "What are you?! An air head?!"

"Well, uh…" the awkward male Gibble began, his cheeks bright red, "That doesn't make it any less… Distracting. 'Specially to big-shots like this part."

"See?" Cerebella face palmed. "What did I tell you about modesty?"

"Ugh! Fine!" an annoyed Fay began to put on her dress, much to the relief of her best friend. "There! Happy?"

"_Much_ better!" Cerebella sarcastically replied, dumbfounded that it took her this long to realize.

The confrontation between the two dragon was avoided thanks to Fay's nakedness. With Drake leaving the area to sit on the bench nearby, Cerebella and Fay decided to interacted with Ore.

"Hey are you okay?" Cerebella asked.

"Huh?" Ore blurted, staring at the two for a moment. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm alright… Thanks for interrupting that… It may have gotten a bit… Out of hand."

"You're welcome sweetie!" Fay hugged the ground/dragon hybrid.

Ore chuckled nervously, accepting the hug with no grace. "Are you this… friendly with everybody?"

"Yes hon. My you're handsome." Fay began to flirt.

The hybrid's cheek visibly reddened, and a scaled hand nervously scratched at the back of his neck. "That's, uh, awful nice of you, but I ain't special."

"Whats your name sugar?" Fay continued, still coming on to him.

"Ore, ma'am…" He scratched at his chin for a moment. "Who're you and your friend, if you don't mind?"

Fay giggled. "The name is Fay and my friend is Cerbella." She then winked at Ore playfully while taking a good look at her new friend since being on this island.

Ore was fairly stocky in build but rather pale skinned. He had gray-blue scales on his legs, up to the inside of his thighs and all the way up his side, onto his stomach and up to the very base of his neck. The scales on his stomach were red and his forearms also scaled on his, and had a large fin protruding from the middle of his back. A stubby tail sprouts from his lower back. His hair was a gray-blue, similar to his scales, and two jet-engine shaped horns sprout from just above his ears. His eyes were sap-green, and his teeth, revealed every time he smiled, were large and sharp. He wore a plain white a-shirt, modified specially to fit his body (he's got a fin, after all), a pair of black cargo pants, and a pair of black work-boots.

Ore nodded with a small smile. "Fay and Cerebella… Alright. So, if you don't mind me asking, what made you two want to come to this school?"

"Actually… we were both invited." Cerebella replied. "What about you Ore?"

Ore grinned slightly, and dug in his pocket. He withdrew a slip of paper. "I got an invite, too. I only came because this place is famous, though. I'd rather be out workin' that in school, but the family said that education is important, so, here I am."

"Interesting." Cerebella scratched her chin. "Do all dragon types tend to be arrogant?"

Ore shook his head quickly. "Oh, no, not as far as I can tell. Though I might not be the best judge, considering I _am_ a dragon, after all. Only other dragon types I've met are all in my family."

"Dragon hybrid. Since you're ground right?" Fay asked.

"Yup." Ore replied simply.

Just then, they were interrupted by a female voice. "Okay! Is this all the students?"

All the student gathered where the voice was coming from, which is from a female Togekiss, which drew all the teenagers attention and for good reason; one she was a female Togekiss, which is fairly unheard of since mostly Togekiss are male. And two, she was a very attractive one at that. She had white human skin and had wings on her back that were broad and triangular. She had red and blue triangular markings on her exposed stomach underside and had a short tail consisting of only three mere feathers. Her hair is shoulder length that is white, red and blue highlighters and has three spikes on the back of her head; a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped on the left and a pure white one in the middle. The female Togekiss had a flat but a fairly cute face and possessed small, black eyes. And finally, the female Togekiss outfit was stunning; a white and pink gown that covered most of her legs and it looked more like a gown than of a dress.

"May I have your attention everyone?"

All the newly arrived students focused their attention the young Togekiss.

"Hello students, welcome to Rockport Academy! My name is Gale. I'm one of the dorm adviser for all the Fairy type females. And I'll be giving you a tour around the academy."

"Ohhh!" Fay's eyes sparkled in interest. Cerebella just sighed at her best friend's naivety.

_"Oh boy… here we go…"_

* * *

For the next 2 hours, Gale showed the students around Rockport academy. It was bigger than any student could've imagined; there was everything that an academy would typically have but there was extra stuff and then some. They had a shopping center where students could buy whatever they need for classes and anything they want for their leisure.

There is also a variety of other buildings that is worth checking out but that would ultimately have to wait as Gale wanted the attention of the students again.

"Okay now that the tour over, its time for everyone to pick out their dorm quarters. Now, you all have a choice between picking Communal, which is a normal dorm, much akin to an apartment, where anyone can stay regardless of what type you are, or live in a dorm based on type you are. Please choose wisely because once you made your decision, you can't change it back for the rest of the school year."

The female Togekiss then lead the group to the registry building where the students could pick their dorms and to finalize everything, allowing the students to be ready to attend class. For the most part, despite the huge numbers of students arrived in Rockport Academy, approximately 150 in all, the line went fairly quickly. Soon enough, all 150 students had decided where to stay for the whole school year.

The students were split into groups, based on what dorms they would go to. Cerebella is in the Communal group, set to live with a variety other students of different other types instead of living in a dormitory exclusively for Fairy or Psychic types.

As she waited, she then saw her friend Fay running towards her excitedly.

"Hey Fay. You're in the Communal group as well?" The eevee nodded happily.

"Yes! That means we can share a room!" Fay cried, bouncing up and down happily. Cerebella however, was less enthusiastic about this news.

"Ugh… really?! Arceus… it feels like I'm cursed to be glued to you, Fay…"

The eevee gasped. "Cerebella! That's a mean thing to say! Even more so if they are your best friend."

Cerebella just sighed and nodded as her group began to follow one of the Communal dorm advisers. After a few minutes of walking, the group finally arrived at the Communal dorm, which was an ordinary 3 floor building that matched the color of tree bark, but the surroundings of the Communal dorm were rather plain. As everyone entered the main lobby, the students took a good scan of the lobby with consisted of a desk in the center manned by a clerk, a few chairs placed off to the sides, and as they explored deeper inside the building, the hallways were rather big and there was plenty of them. So as the rooms; most them were small or medium sized, with the former holding up to two people and the latter holding up to three people. There were some rooms however, that were larger and could hold up to four people. And since the Communal dorm was a three floor building, there were stairs branching off in both left and right for anyone to reach the upper levels. And for those who didn't want to take the stairs, there were three elevators.

After the tour wrapped up, the dorm advisor gathered the students for roll call. The dorm advisor was a female Kangaskhan who was fairly tall, had brownish skin with plate like growths on her skin and had a tail. Along with her was a young toddler in her pouch, near identical to her, with paler skin. After the roll call was done the Kangaskhan began passing out keys to each of the students so that everyone could access to their rooms and the students parted ways and scattered to get to their new assigned room. Well… except Cerebella and Fay. The two teenagers walked towards the female Kangaskhan.

"Excuse me… um we never got our keys for our rooms." Cerebella softly spoke.

The female Kangaskhan gasped. "Oh no, sweetie. What are your names?"

"I'm Cerebella and this is Fay." Cerebella replied. The Kangaskhan searched through her list and found both their names and upon doing so face palm in regret for not calling their names earlier.

"I see both your names but I must have overlooked your names accidentally." The Kangaskhan began to let out a few sniffles as tears roll down her face. "Oh, dears! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Cerebella and Fay sweatdropped, clearly taken back by her sudden emotional collapse. Cerebella comforted the Kangaskhan.

"It's okay…. It was a honest mistake." In an instant, The Kangaskhan stopped sobbing and embraced the two students in a huge bear hug.

"Oh thank you thank you!" The dorm advisor then returned to her usual and motherly composure. "Anyway, since every room is taken except for the larger rooms you both can live in one of the larger rooms on the first floor."

Both Fay and Cerebella gasped in shock of living in one of the larger rooms, with all of that space and freedom to themselves.

"Seriously? We can have one the larger rooms?" Cerebella asked, still in denial on what the female Kangaskhan said. The dorm adviser nodded her head.

"Of course dear! Here you go sweetie." The female Kangaskhan gave Fay and Cerebella their dorm keys. Fay jumped in happiness as Cerebella smiled brightly upon receiving her keys.

"Thank you Miss!" Cerebella bowed. "Um… I haven't caught your name Miss."

"Oh! Call me Sheila sweetie." The female Kangaskhan introduced herself. "Anyway, if that's all you need dear I'll let you youngsters go."

"Thank you Sheila." And with that Fay and Cerebella made their way to their rooms. Since all the larger rooms is on the first floor, the two teenagers didn't have to go through the hassle of either riding the elevator or climbing the stairs. After a few moments of strolling the hallway they finally reached their room; room 108.

"Well, this is our room." Cerebella said as she begin to open the door, revealing their massive impressed room; It had 4 bedrooms, with each room have its own closet, queen size bed, a nicely expensive air conditioner and a window. In the living room is a couch, a patio with a sliding door, a clear glass table, a nice plasma television hanging on the wall, 2 bathrooms in each of the two hallways and a dining table with four chairs. And finally, in the kitchen there are numerous cabinets, a nicely polished refrigerator, along with a stove, oven, sink and a trash can. All and all, a very nice place that both Cerbella and Fay can get used to for the whole school year.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Fay shouted in amazement. Cerebella nodded her in agreement.

"I'll say. We have everything we need and we have our own bathroom."

"That is until we get two more roommates!" Fay added in enthusiasm.

"Ugh… You know sometimes your enthusiasm get really nerve wrecking for me." Cerebella sighed as she pinching the bridge of her nose once more.

Fay only giggled at her friend. "Come on! Some enthusiasm can be good for ya!"

Cerebella rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Easy for you to say."

"Oh you're no fun at all miss grouchy!" Fay pouted. "Anyway, let's go get out luggage!"

Fay exited the room and made her way to the lobby, with Cerebella followed suit. What adventures await for Cerebella and Fay? Both are excited for the new school year and cait wait to meet a lot of new friends on Rockport Academy.

It will be a school year that Cerebella or Fay would never forget.


End file.
